


Higher Education

by greycoupon



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dana Scully, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/pseuds/greycoupon
Summary: Professor Stella Gibson teaches Dana Scully a lesson.  A late entry for the XF Porn battle.





	Higher Education

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScullyGolightly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyGolightly/gifts).

> dedicated to ScullyGolightly. My first Scully/Gibson. Total PWP. Sorry, not sorry.

Dana had been wet since Stella had walked in the room and started class. All the professor had done was made eye contact with her and smiled that knowing smile. Since the semester started Scully had made it her mission to be the best student and Professor Gibson spent a lot of out of class time tutoring her. Which is another way to say they were fucking each other’s brains out. Stella had sincerely told Dana she was the best criminology student she ever had and she didn’t need extra help, right before going down on her for the first time.

Class couldn’t end fast enough for Dana today. When it was finally over, Dana silent followed Stella back to her office. Once inside she pulled her student into a scorching kiss. Seconds, minutes or years later Dana pulled back to breathe.

“I’m so wet right now,” she told Stella.

Stella gave her an almost feral smile.

“I can smell you.”

Dana reached for Stella again only to be rebuffed.

“You weren’t paying attention to anything I was saying in class. You didn’t take notes at all. You’re a brilliant student but you do still have to listen. This material is really important. You are going to be a brilliant law enforcement officer one day but only if you don’t cut any corners. Just because you find the material easy doesn’t mean it’s not important.”

Dana’s face fell. She hadn’t really meant to zone out and she really didn’t want to displease Stella. Not just because of their physical relationship but because of how much she admired her. She had never met anyone so brilliant and motivated. She knew she her personal feelings could cloud her judgement but everyone knew how lucky they were to have Gibson as a guest lecturer this year.

Stella gave her an appraising look.

“You will have to be punished. I can’t let you develop poor habits like this.”

Stella stopped to think for a moment and came to a decision.

“I’m not going to touch you. Lets see how you do on your own.”

Dana wanted to cry in frustration.

“Can I touch you?” she asked Stella.

“No, not yet. You have to learn your lesson.”

Stella unzipped her skirt before letting it drop to the ground.

Dana felt a little self-conscious. They had done this before but never when Stella was upset with her. She knew showing fear in any situation would make people think she was weak. Stella had repeatedly reminded her that people look for weakness in a woman, especially women in law enforcement as a way to dismiss their point of their of view and anything they had to say. Dana Scully was never weak.

So she wasted no time in taking off her jeans and panties. She and Stella locked gazes.

Without looking away Dana reached down to the juncture of her thighs and felt the wetness there. She slipped one finger and than more inside and stroked her inner walls causing her to shudder.

She could see Stella already had several fingers inside her own pussy. 

Without taking her eyes off of Stella, Scully established a steady rhythm of circling but not touching her clit. She pressed her other hand against her pubis for maximum stimulation.

Dana could see Stella moving her hand in and out rapidly. She wasn’t sure exactly what Stella was doing with her other hand but she’d moved it behind her and a few seconds later began groaning loudly.

The hell with this, Dana thought, and pinched her clit which caused her whole body to shudder. She could feel the pleasure coiling in her belly. So close.

Almost. Dana was really missing her vibrator at that moment but she knew how to make do without one. She curled the fingers inside her pussy and hit her g-spot. Two strokes and she was done. Pleasure coursed through her whole body. Dana pulled out her hand and noted it was soaked with her arousal.

“Come here,” Stella demanded, a bit sharply. As soon as Dana thought she her legs would actually support her, she stumbled to few feet to stand in front of the other woman.

Before Dana could think to try and wipe off her hand, Stella grabbed it with one hand and licked it clean.

Stella gave her a wolfish smile before directing Dana’s hand in between her legs. She was absolutely soaked and Dana’s fingers slipped right in and started moving back and forth.

Stella must have been close because it only took a few strokes before she was groaning in completion.  
Stella leaned in to kiss Dana hotly before pulling back to look into her eyes with an unreadable expression.

“Do I have your full attention now? She asked Dana. 

"Yes, and I will make sure to take notes and pay more attention because the rewards will be far more beneficial to me, now and in the future."


End file.
